When worlds collide
by Tyrantking9002
Summary: When multiple universes are being threatened to be violently fuse, heroes will need to raise to save their universes. Are the villains going to fight alongside their enemies? Will the heroes be victories? More importantly, who is behind the merging of many worlds?


**When worlds collide**

 **Ch. 1** In the beginning

 **I don't own the canon characters, all character go to their respective owners. I hope up you guys like this story.**

If there was ever an incident that almost destroyed multiple universes, it would be the one created by the ones who wish to create a safe heaven, chaos, and make enough power to destroy those they oppose. In the dark recesses of a lost villiage in a lower part of Brazil; a team of old scientests are testing on a known dangerous specimen.

"So, is project recreation going to be successful this time?" One of the scientests asked. The other scientest who was looking at a huge test tube was writting whatever differences he saw in the tube.

"Yes, the project is going to be successful. The speciment is going to be recreated. Now the her little men have been recreated. But animals are easy, _these_ types of subjects are different." The 2nd scientest said after writting things down. Just then, doors to another room opened up and a blonde woman in skantally glad clothing and bunny ears came through with a happy smile on her face.

"Heeeeyyya, hello mister nerd-men. Desu." The woman said in a cheery voice. "Sheath would love to thank you for bringing her back to life Desu." The scientests paid her no mind and continued their work. Then, a couple of hulking man-sized anthropromorphic animals came through the doors frantically.

"WHERE IS MISS SAYA!?" One of them asked, which was an ox like man. None of the scientests paid even _them_ mind. The two animal men was about to destroy the lab when liquid within the test tube turned colors. Within the liquid was a woman that had enourmas power. She opened her eyes and gazed down on the scientests. She grinned and broke the glass seperating her from the rest of the world. As the woman stepped onto the floor, she was clomped by the trio that actually knew her.

She immediatly frowned as she noticed that she was reborn withouth any clothing. "Well well well, it looks like my form has been reconstructed. But why is it that I came back only in the nude this time?" She asked, pushing off the three. A man with spiked red hair and a grey tuxedo came through the doors with a grin on his face.

"It looks like the great Saya of Ouma has finally awoken. Welcome back to the land of the living once more." The man said, handing Saya her cloths and weapons. Saya took her things and looked at the man with a distrusting look. The man smiled, knowing of her distrust. "I take it that you don't know what has happened since the last time you were alive?" He asked, causing Saya and Skeath to shake their heads. The man stepped aside and motioned the four to follow him.

When they got into a room that had a strange circular device on the floor; the man turned to the four people and smiled. "I bet you guys are wondering why someone decided to bring a fragment of people who wanted to bring chaos to the world; even though there are probably other people in their group." He said, crossing his arms with a chuckle. Saya smiled and gave him a hearted laugh.

"If you are a psychic, you read my mind. If you were a man of our group, I'd say you'd be lost without me." Saya said, putting her hands on her hips. "Let me geuss, bringing us back will not come free and you want our help with something that you'd expect us to be of aid with?" The man laughed as he was not surprised by the wolf woman's hunch.

"You are right about one thing, but only half right about the other." He said, smiling. "My men have found you're little adventure's and saw potential in your group." The cow and ox men stepped infront of the smaller man and tried to look intemidating.

"If you think that you are going to use Ms. Saya as a puppet, you are wrong; you little punk." The ox said, pushing out his chest. The smaller man smiled, as if he heard something funny. Just then, one of the scientests came in the room and whispered something to the man in the tuxedo.

"Go tell the others to move to the Artic and Germany, there is still some labs there that _they_ don't know of." The tuxedo man said, pushing the scientest back. The scientest walked past the four men and was scared by only the tuxedo man.

"We're going to Germany and the Antartic." The scientest said, causing the tuxedo man to get annoyed. The tuxedo man pointed at the scientest and an electric beam came from his finger. The animal men jumped back a little and the two women looked inpressed.

"Miss Saya, Sheath wants in on what this man is selling to us, desu." Sheath said, bouncing up a little with enthusiasum. Saya nodded and looked at the tuxedo man with a hearted look.

"Well, it looks like you have our interest. But remember if you are only using us to get some cheap thrill out of this; you'll be dead before you could even think twice." Saya said, shaking the man's hand. Just then, a man appeared from the shadows; smiling about something.

"Sir, it appeares that _they_ are coming. From Andrew's estimetes, they will be here by the dawn." The man said, taking a step forward. The tuxedo man turned around and smiled.

"I'll take some of our scientests to Germany. Our new friends here will help us get element one-one-eight from our _other_ old friends." The tuxedo man said, giving an ear to ear grin.

 **I hope you like this set up. I got done playing project x zone 2 recently and now I am playing project x zone. I love 'em. Can anyone tell me why some of the guys in the first game didn't appear in the 2nd? Anyway, this is going to be one of those, "huge crossover" deals, like project x zone. Review and what not.**


End file.
